Harry Potter and the Force Within
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: After a botched assassination attempt by the Ministry, Harry is found by Maul and the Deathwatch and is taken to learn the ways of the Force before he realizes that he can learn much more with the Galaxy as his teacher. Join our young hero through travels to gain knowledge and true balance. (Harry x small harem.) (Please review)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Force Within

Chapter 1

Okay, let's see how this works. I've never dealt with the H.P fan base before. But hopefully it will counteract my bad luck with the Star Wars fan base with a few exceptions. Now, I just want to make this clear. In spite of the first camp he ends up siding with, Harry, will as grey as a DC movie's color pallet. One more thing. Events will be out of order on the SW side. Well, anyway... Let's kick it up!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

High above the planet Earth, flew a large black and red plane-like space ship appeared as if from nowhere. Inside were a group of people in red and black armor with t-shaped visors, on their helmets, guns holstered on their hips, and jet packs on their backs. Amongst them was a horn headed, red skinned man with yellow eyes, and horns on his temples and what could be called a crown around his bald head clad in black robes. On the man's belt were two objects, one was a cylindrical device on his right hip that was burned on the bottom and two buttons and a switch on the side and the other was a rectangular device that almost resembled the hilt of a katana which hung on his left hip.

"Take us down to the surface, I sense the one I seek is near." The horned man said as one of his armored followers nodded and began to take the ship down.

(Meanwhile)

Harry Potter, also sometime referred to as 'The boy who lived' was currently running for his life while dodging red bolts of energy and random bursts which caused his surroundings to explode in to shrapnel around him. In small matter of days his entire life had gone even more to shit than it already had been from that fateful Halloween night in his infancy.

It had all began with him getting a usual dose of verbal abuse from his obese cousin, Dudley only for the two of them being set upon by the Wraith like creatures, the Dementors and in an attempt to protect both himself and Dudley he was forced in to using his spectral 'Patronus' charm in order to chase them off.

From there, things got even worse. He quickly, almost to much so for his liking, received a talking letter known a 'Howler' informing that he had been expelled from Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. The Ministry had also been running a smear campaign against him for his instance on the return of the Dark Wizard 'Lord Voldemort'. This is where things officially hit the fan.

The expulsion letter had also informed him that he would also need to go to the Ministry for Magic for both his wand to be destroyed and for it to be determined what his fate would be afterwards. A hearing that Harry would never attend.

Harry was instructed by the Ministry to go to a bus station near the house where he lived with his cousin, aunt and uncle. This turned out to be a mistake as the second the rather upset Harry arrived a voice in the back of of his mind had screamed for him to get duck and he dove to the ground as a series of spells were shot at him. In response, Harry quickly pulled out his Holly wand only to be hit by a deboning curse from his right arm, causing his wand to fall from the now useless glob of flesh hanging from his shoulder, forcing him to begin the run.

The run finally came to an end which had taken him to the outskirts of town before one of the spells being fired at him, a petrifaction spell hit him in the back causing him to fall to the ground, his round rimmed glasses falling in front of him.

As hard as the boy struggled, he was completely unable to move anything but his eyes and was forced to simply await whatever fate he faced as his assailants came in to view.

Much to Harry's shock, as he looked up to see the face of one he once considered a friend, Percy Weasley.

"Report this back to Umbridge." One of the other attackers told Percy, who took a brief moment to look down at Harry with a slight twinge of regret before he disappeared in to thin air.

Having seen Percy and heard the name 'Umbridge', someone who he had heard mentioned of by Percy's father, Arthur, who worked at the Ministry, it didn't take Harry long to piece together what was going on. The Ministry had set everything up. From Dementor attack to these assassins coming for him.

This broke the dam. Everything he had been put through in the past four years of his life, facing off with Voldemort twice, the Ministry still attempting to hunt down his god father 'Sirius Black' in spite of mutable reliable sources insisting his innocence, using him as bait to lure out Voldemort's followers, the 'Death Eaters' , and now trying to kill him. Harry had had enough.

Summoning forth all of his will and rage, Harry somehow broke through the spell and stood up to face the assassins with a trance-like look in his eyes. Both his right which remained the deep green it had always been and his left which had become a wicked yellow.

After a brief moment of shock, the assassins raised their wands to point them at Harry. One of them fired a spell at Harry from behind only for him to dodge without out looking and stretch out his left hand as a torrent of flame shot forth from beneith the assassin, roasting the man alive.

Another one of the group attempted a stepped back for a moment before raising his wand only for Harry to flick his wrist, causing the wizard's head to twist one hundred eighty degrees before his limp body fell to the ground.

Harry then stepped back slightly before closing his fist before a tree fell on another one of the assassins, crushing them before they could react.

The final Assassin was filled with rage at how effortlessly his team had been killed by a wandless fifteen year old boy. In response, he raised his wand and only managed to get out the word 'Avada' before a bright red blade shot threw his chest in a snap hiss before he fell to the ground, dead.

Harry then fell out of his trance and his consciousness for that matter as he collapsed to the ground, only hearing a wiring and clanking coming towards him before he fully went out.

(Within Harry's mind)

Harry found himself walking in a grey purgatory. As he traveled he began to hear strange noises. A loud screech, a whisper, a pulsing, and the snap hiss that he had already heard followed by humming and sparking crashes before Harry came to a stop as two lights came from opposite sides of him. One blue and one red.

At this point, Harry began to see vivid visions. The first of which being a blonde haired young woman in grey and black armor and her hair done up in a pony tail firing what appeared to be an assault rifle that had blue laser coming out instead of bullets.

The next was of two cloaked figures fighting in the rain. One wielding what appeared to be a sword with a glowing green blade while the other wielded similar weapons with curved hilts and red blades.

The final visions were of four places he had never seen before. An island in the middle of a vast ocean, a red desert filling with tombs, a cave filled with crystals of multiple colors growing from the ground, walls and ceiling hidden in the hills of a field, and final a large tower of pure energy surrounded by statues of cloaked figures surrounding the area.

After the last of the visions faded, Harry found himself floating in open space and felt oddly at peace. Everything felt right. In this moment, for the first time, Harry felt at one with something... Pure.

(At the Ministry)

Within the office of Dolores Umbridge, said Toad-like woman was waiting for word on her assassination attempt on Harry when suddenly, Percy teleported in with his report.

"Well?" Umbridge impatiently asked.

"He's dead." Percy said, hiding the slight bit of regret that he had.

"Take me to the body." Umbridge said as she grabbed on to Percy's shoulder and the two teleported to the site of the attack and were shocked at what they saw. "What happened here?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Harry must have fought back." Percy said as he knelt down next to the charred assassin who had landed next to Harry's glasses and who had also been the one to steel Harry's wand. "But in the end, it wasn't enough." He said, picking up Harry's wand and looking around the area. "This could work for us." He said as he stood up.

"How so?" Umbridge asked before Percy laid out the what the official story to the public would be.

(Back with Harry)

Harry's eyes opened as he found himself in a surprisingly high tech room with what appeared to be medical equipment. As he tried to sit up, he could geminately feel something was wrong as he began to breath heavily before looking to his shoulder to see that his arm was completely gone at the shoulder.

Harry's breathing began to grow more and more erratic before a hand reached for his left/only shoulder.

"Calm down. You're not in any danger." A clearly female voice said as Harry turned to see the girl from his vision only clad in red and black armor instead of the grey and black from his vision.

"Who are you?" Harry cautiously asked, knowing he was in absolutely no shape for a fight.

"My name Conara Ordo." The girl said.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, calming down slightly when the girl stood up, showing she had no weapons on her. His eyes then widened when she pressed a button causing a screen on the wall to slide up, revealing just where they were. 'Oh. My. God.' Harry thought as he looked out the window and to the Earth and also the fact that their was clearly some kind of gravity being generated on the ship he now found himself in. Something he knew for a fact was far beyond anything Earth could manage. Just then, another thought occurred to him.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked, not in a particularly trusting mood after the events of the day.

"I can't say." Conara replied before going on to explain. "The one that my group works for was the one to make the call." She said.

"And who would that be?" Harry asked as a door behind him as a red skinned man with tattoos on all over his body entered. "Who are you?" Harry asked as he looked on the man who seemed to be from Harry's perspective, radiating with raw power.

"I am Maul." The man said in a low.

Harry, being able to tell that this was somebody who appreciated bluntness, decided to get down to business and repeat the question he asked Conara. "Why did you bring me hear?" He asked.

"I have seen your power and sensed the betrayal you have been dealt." Maul answered.

"What of it?" Harry asked in distrust before he noticed that several items in the room began to float before approaching and spinning around Maul without the horned man once picking or for that matter, even seeing to have a wand.

"I have this power as well and betrayal is quite an old enemy of mine. In you, I see what I once was. Lost, angry, alone." Maul said, the truth of what he said hitting Harry like a ton of bricks.

"So, you want to be my ally?" Harry asked.

"Your teacher." Maul corrected. "When I was betrayed, I only had my teachings to keep me alive and renew my focus and while I can sense your raw power, you have no such teachings." He said before willing the power he had, a power far beyond any magic that Harry had ever seen, to radiate in front of Harry, nearly knocking him down. "Join with me. Learn from me and your power will become such, that nobody will ever betray you again." He offered

For a few moments that stretched out in to what seemed like hours, looking down to the Earth with his mind wandering to all there was down there. The bureaucrats, so obsessed with position, they would sell there own mothers, his enemies who would stop at nothing to destroy him, and to the one person he would always protect. A girl, who he had called his friend for four years and had been forced to stand aside when others wanted her, for fear she would be in danger because of him.

Harry then thought of Maul, who's power rivaled and may very well have surpassed that of Lord Voldemort or even the head master of Hogwarts, Albas Dumbledore. A power he was now being offered and yet... A voice within him told him that Maul too would betray him. Still that very same voice also told him to play Maul's game for the moment to gain the knowledge and the freedom he needed and had yearned for all his life.

He then looked to Maul, his focus cemented as he said "Teach me."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Next time, Harry is introduced to the ways of the Force and the galaxy at large. Please leave reviews with thoughts and ways I may improve (No flames please.) and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well guys, it's time for chapter two. I have to say, I'm loving the responce thus far and I'm sorry for letting my problems with this fandom keep me from writing this for so long. If anything the reviews here show I atracted the good members with this. Now then. On to the reviews.

outlawreaper22: Well, Maul is the only one he can train with without going full Sith.

Saurusrock625: Read and see.

GrimAngel16: He will study sorcery in his studies of the Force. As for range. Pretty much Revan or Kyle Katarn. I can't say if he will return to Earth or not.

Perceus12: That would be the case if Harry was to be a Sith.

throison1080: You'll just have to wait and see.

experiencerocker7: Maul is basically just the intro class.

aidansidhe: The rest of the Weaslys are loyal to Harry. Percy is the only one who can't be trusted.

wolfgang108: In the end, Harry's teacher is the galaxy and his master is the Force.

dracopoet: Yeah. But at least the HP fandom never drove people to the point of suicide.

Have a little Feith: Thanks for the head up. I'll go back and edit when I get a chance.

kent-jensen, starboy454, Timo, Gamelover41592, ChaosDragon25, tpowe15, scorpin17, and timbarney110: I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far.

Okay, Star Warriors and Potterheads... Let's kick it up!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Within the grey stone bricks of Hogwarts, sat a well dressed old man with a long white beard and long white hair stood in the center of a large office when suddenly an Owl flew though the skylight of his office, dropping a letter.

[Professor Dumbledore.

We regret to inform you that while in route to a hearing at the Ministry, Harry Potter was killed by fanatical followers of He Who Must Not Be Named in response to his false claims of their master's return. The Ministry offers its condolences, knowing of the deep personal and political loss that this must be for you. You have my deepest sympathies.

Delorus Umbridge]

The man, Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore scanned over the letter three times before dropping it to the ground and summoning for three people.

Within a few minutes the three people he sent for arrived. One, a woman who was clearly in her late fifties to early sixties clad in dark green robes, another, a large man with a large beard and long dirty hair, and the final, a black haired man with in long dark robes.

"You wished to see us, Headmaster?" Asked the black clad man, the Potions Master of Hogwarts and Dumbledore's most trusted confidant, Severus Snape. Dumbledore said no words as he handed the letter to Severus. Barely hiding behind his ever stoic face, he handed the letter to the green clad woman, Transfigurations professor, Minerva McGonagall.

Unlike Snape, McGonagall made no attempt to hide her emotions letting out sobs as she supported her self on the desk.

The large man, Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor, Rubeus Hagrid quickly picked up the letter and upon reading fell to his knees, almost unable to breath.

"What do we do now, Albus?" McGonagall asked, recovering just enough for her mind to come back to her.

"We don't have time to dwell on this loss. We have to focus on the coming war." Dumbledore said, trying to remain strong.

"The loss of Potter will... Complicate things." Snape pointed out.

"It will. But I will not let Voldemort capitalize on this." Dumbledore said before turning back to the three." You three should return to preparing for the students and Minerva, bring ms. Granger and mr. Weasly here once they arrive for term." He ordered as the three nodded and left the office.

Within minutes, after leaving his clearly saddened comrades, Snape arrived back in his own office, merely standing in the center for several moments as his breathing became subtly more heavy before he clenched his fists as a nearby desk flipped over, destroying the potion equipment placed on it.

(With Harry)

Harry, now clad in a black outfit like Maul's own, was now standing on the outside of Maul's ship while staring intently at then his new right arm, a dark grey appendage with rectangular fingers.

As he continued to flex his metal fingers, Conara came down and sat next to him with a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"Here. You need to keep your strength up." The armored girl said, handing the tray to Harry, who quickly nodded in thanks before he began eating. You seem to have adjusted quickly to your new arm." She noted as Harry picked up the spoon on the tray and began to eat. " What about the ocular repair? How has that treated you?" She asked, referring to Harry's eyes being subjected to the light of a small device that fixed the problems with his vision, eliminating the need for his glasses.

"My sight is better than ever." Harry said with a smile at his now perfect vision.

"I gotta say, you've recovered quick for only three days." Conara commented before the two of them heard clanking from behind them.

"It is good that you have. It is time to begin your training." Maul said as he through a cylindrical object to Harry. Said object was silver with black vertical ribbings in the middle of it, red buttons on either side, sharp points on the ends, a ring just bellow one of the points.

Harry looked over the device for a few moments before pressing the button on his left and in what could only be described as a roar, a crimson blade came forth. Harry gave the weapon a couple light swings, noting that only the hilt had any weight to it.

"That was my brother's Lightsaber. A weapon to be feared and a symbol of power." Maul informed Harry before he signaled for the boy to follow him on to a platform. As Harry did so, Maul pressed in several keys.

"You have shown much promise in your use of the Force, my apprentice." Maul said in reference to his battle on Earth as they flew over a jungle. "However, your skills as a warrior are yet to be shown. He said as the platform stopped and lowered in to the jungle.

"This jungle is a hunting ground for creatures called Nexu. They are vicious and without mercy." Maul explained.

'Traits I have more than enough experience with.' Harry though as Maul nudged him off the platform.

"Your task is to return to the ship within three days without them killing you." Maul said as the platform raised up and flew off. Harry said nothing as he began walking back in the direction of the ship, all the while hearing growls behind him.

(Back on Earth)

Within a decently sized house in England, a young, brunette girl was sitting on her bed reading the headline of the wizard newspaper, the 'Daily Prophet' which read 'The Boy Who Lived Found Dead.'

Tears began to fall down her face as she chucked the paper in to her trash can. Suddenly, her mother called for her to come to the front door. Upon going there, the girl was greeted by a man with brown hair, short facial hair, and two scars across his face.

"Professor Lupin." The girl said.

"Hello Hermione." The man greeted before adopting a sullen expression. "I assume that you've seen the news." He said.

"I have." Hermione confirmed, tears beginning to once again stream down her face. "So, um... Why are you here?" She asked before Lupin took a seat.

"Well, as it turns out, Harry was quite the forward thinker and was very specific on what to do in the case of his death." Lupin said as he handed a piece of paper to Hermione.

More tears escaped the girl's eyes as she read the contents of the page. "He left me almost everything." She said in disbelief.

"Well, except for his broom. He knew how much you hate flying." Lupin said, gaining a small laugh from Hermione before he opened a case that had been charmed to be dimensionally transcendental and pulled out a cage with a snow white Owl inside of it.

"Hello, Hedwig." Hermione said with a forced smile as she reached through the bars to pet the bird on her head. "Looks like you'll be staying with me now." She said, promising herself to take care of the last thing that connected her to Harry.

(With Harry)

Harry had begun walking through the jungle in an attempt to get back to the camp. Suddenly, he felt something moving behind him. His arm moved quickly and almost without consciousness, the crimson blade of his Lightsaber roared to life as he sliced through a creature that leapt at him. He then looked to see that he was now surrounded by seven twin tailed, creatures that could be best described as Tiger/Rat hybrids with wide mouths and four eyes.

Harry stood in the circle, igniting the second blade of his Lightsaber as one of the creatures leapt at him. In response, Harry stabbed the back blade in to the creatures face before preforming a roll and spinning the blades as he sliced through three more of the creatures. The final three of the creatures then leapt for Harry, two from the front only for Harry to lightly toss the saber, slicing the creatures' heads off at their mouths and grabbing the final creature with his metal arm and snapping its neck.

As the fight ended, Harry looked around the area at the fallen creatures, realizing that he did all on pure instinct. He then recovered his Lightsaber and began making his way back to the camp to train so that he could use these skills at will.

(Coruscant)

Within a temple housed on planet that was quite literally, one giant city sat a small elderly green creature clad in tan robes in a circular chair as a young girl with orange skin, white tattoos on her face and horns on top of her head with three while and blue growths coming down from them. Said girl was wearing a dark brown, tight backless dress with a boob window and a short skirt, fingerless gloves that went up her forarm, four straps on either bicep, black leggings with diamond shaped hole running down her thighs, a brown x belt with a Lightsaber on either hip, one of which shorter than the other and a purple cloth hanging off the buckle, and brown buckled boots.

"You summoned for me, Master Yoda?" The girl asked as she took a seat near the aged being.

"Summon you I did, Ahsoka." Yoda said as he opened his eyes to look at the girl. "Sense I do, a new power rising." He said as the girls eye brow raised up in a questioning motion.

"Friend or enemy?" Ahsoka asked as Yoda shook his head.

"Impossible to say it is. Darkness I sense. But light as well." Yoda said, to the confusion of the girl. "One thing, for certain is. Tied to you they are." Yoda said as he looked to the skies of the planet.

(At Maul's camp)

Conara had stayed up all night under the excuse of training. But in reality she was unable to sleep with Harry in the jungle alone.

Meanwhile in the center of the camp, Maul was meditating as one of his men approached.

"Sir. Was it really wise to send the boy in to the jungle alone?" The man asked.

"He has been given all that any one of you would need to survive. If he can not manage to survive the three days I gave him, so be it." Maul said with little concern.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." The man said with a chuckled as Maul looked to see Harry arriving back at the camp without a scratch on him.

Maul stood up in surprise. Completely astonished that Harry managed to so substantially beat his time limit. He quickly recovered before walking to Harry.

"Well done, my apprentice." Maul praised gaining a nod from Harry before he said "Now your true training begins." All the while, Conara looked upon the boy with a smile on her face, feeling that this boy would go unbelievably far.

(That night)

Harry sat alone in a room resting his body while, at Maul's instruction, meditating to keep himself ever ready for attack. As he meditated, Harry felt his spirit leave his body he then opened his eyes in an astral form.

It took him a few moments of looking around before he realized where he was. He then turned around to see Hermione. It was obvious from a glance that she had cried herself to sleep.

Harry sat down next to Hermione, lamenting the fact that while he could influence the area with the Force, he could not make physical contact with the girl.

"Don't worry, Hermione. One day, I will come back to you. You just have to be strong until then." Harry said before using the Force to move a blanket on to Hermione's shoulder and to move her hair from over her face before standing up and looking in to the eyes of Hedwig, who seemed to be aware of his presence. "Keep an eye on her, girl." Harry said with a smile before his astral form faded from the room, Hermione now smiling having felt that Harry had been there.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time we'll have a small time skip and the true journey begins. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay, guys. It's time to get started with chapter 3. But first, we have some reviews to go through.

Perceus12: He will only really seek revenge if his enemies go against those he cares for. So yeah Umbrage is going down.

Moonflower995 and AscendedHumanity: Thanks for the heads up. I went back and fixed that.

Alexei Kaulko: I haven't yet decided if I'll restore his arm or not.

Gamelover41592, starboy454, Sageofchaos, kent-jensen, and 1stHorseman: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The rain fell hard on Maul's camp as Harry sat there on his knees, mentally preparing for what was coming his way. Suddenly he opened his eyes and moved to his left, reaching around with his robotic arm to catch the leg of his attacker before he spun around, throwing the attacker who effortlessly landed on his feet, showing the face of Maul.

The two warriors stood there for a moment, the snap/hiss of Maul's Lightsaber and the roar of Harry's own heard through rain before Maul and Harry began circling each other as the rain fell on them, each drop hitting the blades of their Lightsabers making a sizzling sound.

Maul was the first to make a move, rushing towards Harry with an upward slash as the younger man met it with a parry from the bottom blade of his own weapon before attempting a roundhouse kick which Maul flipped to avoid.

Harry moved forward, spinning the blades of his saber at blinding speeds, Maul reaching to his left hip and grabbing the rectangular saber hilt as a black ninjato like blade with white linings through it came forth and he rushed forward to meet Harry, the blades of all three sabers moving at blinding speeds, their duel eventually causing a dome of steam to form around the two.

This continued for ninety seconds until the duel came to an end when both of them had their blades to each others necks.

"You have come a long way in the last month." Maul said as they both turned their sabers off.

"All by the grace of your training, Master." Harry said with a bow, the word 'master' still feeling wrong on his tongue.

"Now we will move on to..." Maul began to say before one of his men came up.

"Lord Maul, we have a problem." The man said before handing a pair of high tech binoculars to Maul.

"They've found us." Maul said before turning to Harry. "You must go." He said, gaining a nod from Harry as he did what he had practice many times throughout his training and ran to a small three person ship with Corana and another one of Maul's men in tow before taking off.

"We have incoming Vulture droids." The man called.

"Get on the turret to get them off us!" Corana ordered as he got in to the upper turret and began trying to shoot down as many of the fighters as he could as Corana continued flying evasively. With this combinations of skills from the Mandalorians was able to take out four of the Vultures.

Their success, sadly did not last long before a lucky shot from one of the Vultures managed to hit the turret, the blast killing the other Mandalorian.

Harry looked to his left to see that Corana was beginning to panic. He could sense she was afraid. Not for her life. But for his. In this moment, Harry's eyes once again glazed over as he put his hand out before closing it as the thrusters of several the Vulture droids exploded causing them to tail spin in to the fighters behind them, clearing the way for Harry and Corana to escape.

"Was that you?" Corana asked as she looked at the Vultures crashing and Harry came out of his trance.

"Yeah. Now let's get out of here." Harry said as Corana looked at the ships computers.

"Dammit. They knocked out our hyper drive. We need to find a close place to land.

In response to this, he spoke a word that he had heard while in his trance. "Dantooine."

Corana looked at the star charts to confirm the distance and safety of the planet Harry mentioned. "It looks like we have just enough fuel to get there." She said.

"Good. Once we get there, we'll get in the escape pod and dump the ship in the sun." Harry instructed, getting a confused look from Corana before he pulled out a small holo projector and activate it to show the image of Maul killing several defenseless people and calling out for someone named 'Kenobi'.

"I didn't know about this." Conara said with her fists clenched. Harry looked at the girl with a sympathetic look on his face. In the time they had been together, Harry had come to know her as someone that would only attack those who can offer her a fair fight or those who threatened her first. The idea of killing those who could not offer battle was sickening to her.

"So, what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I guess I'll just stick with you." Corana said as the two shared a small smile with each other. Before Corana went back to the console to fly them to Dantooine.

(Back on Earth)

Hermione was walking through the walls of Hogwarts while clenching her fists so tight that her knuckles were white as snow.

'That Toad faced bitch.' She thought thinking about how in her short time of taking over the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Umbrage had as subtle as a Rhino stampede, halted the learning of the subject given the paranoid delusion she a Minister Fudge had about Dumbledore trying to take power.

In addition, she began demonizing Harry, saying that his death was completely justified due to his 'fear mongering' attracting those who still believed in the ways of the Death Eaters to kill him for his 'lies'. It had taken all the will power that Hermione possessed not to leap across the room and choke the life out of the woman. The only thing stopping her being the knowledge that it would change nothing and more than likely get her expelled.

"Granger." Hermione heard the voice of the absolute last person she wanted to deal with at that moment before she turned to see the face of said person. Harry's rival, Draco Malfoy.

"Piss off, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Hermione said before she turned to walk away.

"Potter and I weren't friends. But I did respect him and I admit he had quite a few skills. Lying wasn't one of them." Malfoy said offering some small bit of condolence.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. One of the people who hated Harry the most was actually giving him credit. Hermione could not help but smile at this act before nodding to Malfoy before thanking him wand walking off.

(Back with Harry)

The ship that Harry and Corana had been flew on its own in to the sun of the planet Dantooine as a pod containing the two landed in a field on the planet.

"So, how are we on supplies?" Harry asked while carrying their weapons and power cells.

"We have enough food and water to last us about a month." Corana replied, gaining a nod from Harry.

"That's good. Now we just need a place to..." Harry began to say before his eyes came to the entrance of a cave. "Wait a minute." He said before walking to the cave.

"Harry, what is it?" Conara asked.

"I've seen this place before." Harry said as his eyes glazed over once more and he began leading Corana through the maze like tunnels of the cave, a mist around them growing a they reached what seemed to be a dead end and Harry waved his hand to the side as the wall before it slid down to see an area lined with crystals of varying sizes and colors.

"These are just like the crystals in your Lightsaber." Corana noted while Harry looked at the center of the room seeing the spectral form of two people, a cloaked man wearing a mask, and a woman wearing white robes, stepped forward, and took crystals. The man taking a violet one and the woman a silver one.

"Sort of. The ones in my saber are artificial." Harry said as he felt himself being compelled to raise his hand out as a crystal came to his hand. He then looked to another cluster of crystals before looking at his saber. "Time for some upgrades." He said as he grabbed several more crystals.

(Corucant)

Ahsoka stood with both her Lightsabers lit, now revealing that one had an average sized green blade and the other a shorter chartreuse blade.

Between Ahsoka stood two men, one a young brown haired man in dark robes who had a scar over his eye holding a standard length blue bladed Lightsaber, the other a bearded brown haired man wearing lighter robes and also holding a standard length blue bladed Lightsaber.

The young man was the first to attack with a downward slash that was blocked by Ahsoka's offhand saber before the older man's horizontal slash was blocked by Ahsoka's main saber which was facing down. Ahsoka then preformed a back kick to the chest of the older man before slamming her knee in to the younger man's chin before preforming a tornado spin with her sabers that the young man was barely able to block. She then turned to strike the older man with both sabers in a pincer slash that she used to disarm him.

"That's enough." The younger man said as he turned off his Lightsaber. "Good job, Snips." He said as Ahsoka also turned off her Lightsabers and clipped them to her belt.

"Anakin is right, Ahsoka. You did quite well." The older man said as he called his saber back to his hand.

"Thank you, Master Obi Wan. Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said while bowing to both men in respect.

"Come on. Let's go get some food." Anakin said as the three began walking. Just then, Ahsoka looked behind her and up at the sky, remembering what Master Yoda told her.

(Dantooine: Two weeks later.)

A man was working the fields of a small farm when suddenly, the shadow of a ship with a pincer like design around the cockpit flew over head.

"Not again." The farmer said with a trembling voice as the black ship with red accents landed and out walked a Karkarodan, a Rodian, a Weequay, and a human with his eye, half his neck, and both his left arm and leg replaced with cybernetic parts.

"Good. You're already out here. Where are my credits?" The Karkarodan asked as the farmer trembled before him. Unknown to him, Harry was hiding behind a stone, now, clad in a black flight suit that had the fallen Mandalorians armor over it minus the right gauntlet and the jetpack and now painted a dark grey. The Lightsaber he got from Maul was now placed horizontally on the back of his belt, now modified with the spikes and ribs removed and a black piece of cloth wrapped around it. On his right hip was a black saber hilt with triangular prongs on the bottom an the design of an antler on either side painted in silver. On his left him was a grey blaster with a hand guard around the black grip.

"I don't have the credits." The weather as of late had been hard on the crops." The farmer said while Harry subtly pointed his hand at each member of the group as if searching for something.

"Oh. What a shame. Looks like we won't be able to protect your farm until you can pay." The Karkarodan said before signaling for his men to move forward. He then picked up the farmer by the throat before Harry stepped out.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Harry said as his hands reached for the weapons on his hips.

"Oh look what we got here, boys. This little guppy thinks he's some sort of hero." The Karkarodansaid in a mocking tone. "Oh and a laser sword. He must be some kind jed..." He tried to say before a red blaster bolt went through his head.

The Weequay quickly pulled a rifle from over his shoulder and proceeded to try and shoot at Harry only for him to quickly pull the saber from his hilt and quickly ignited it to show its viridian blade and deflect the blasts before moving like a blur and slicing through the Weequay's chest. The Rodian then pulled his own pistol only for Harry to shoot it from his hand and stab him through the mouth. The cyborg was the only one left standing as he readied himself to fight as two blades shot out from either side of his arm.

Suddenly Corana flew down, her armor and helmet now pointed to match how she looked in Harry's vision. She then pulled a short two foot long Vibroblade with a red hilt and black blade. She quickly ran forward with a slash at the cyborg which was barely block before she proceeded to roundhouse him in the face. The cyborg then stumbled before Corana took her ride arm and shot the cyborg twice in the heart and once in each lung, killing him.

"Were you able to find out what we needed?" Corana asked.

"He has the codes for the ship in his eye." Harry said, gaining a nod from Conara as she went to retrieve the eye as Harry went to the farmer with his hand outstretched. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you so much." The farmer said as he took Harry's hand. "Those animals have been beating me down and threatening my family for two years now." He said as he looked down with distain at the dead Karkarodan before turning to Harry. "Is there anything I can do to repay you." He asked in the purest gratitude Harry had seen from anyone.

Harry, not wanting to take advantage of a man who had been suffering from a protection racket for two years simply asked for one thing. For the farmer to drive him to the cave to gather his supplies so he could take them to the ship. A task the farmer was happy to do as he and Harry got in his speeder.

After loading the last of the supplies in to the cargo hold, Harry bid a farewell to the farmer and walked in to the cockpit where Corana had gotten the ship online. The two smiled at each other, Harry feeling good about saving the farmer in addition to now having his personal key to the galaxy.

Harry and Corana both flipped various switches on the command console and the ship began to rise up as the landing gear retracted before they left the atmosphere of Dantooine, Corana inputting codes in to the nav computer before both of them put a hand on a lever, pushing it forward as the stars began whizzing past them before they entered what seemed to look like a blue vortex as they flew to whatever the galaxy held in store for them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time will be Harry on a quest to more thoroughly understand the Force and become more truly balenced conduit of it. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yeah. I know it's been a while. Long story short, I defended The Last Jedi in the comments of a YouTube vid and some jerckoff took that to mean I hate Infinity War. I know I shouldn't dwell on that. But it just ends up happening with my anxiety. Well, enough dwelling on that. I'm just going to skip the reviews this time so... Let's kick it up!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Within the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts, Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of a young man with ginger hair.

"She gone to far this time, Ron!" Hermione shouted while clenching her fists so tightly that blood started to drip down on the floor.

"It's like the woman was born without a soul." The ginger boy said with a look of rage almost equal to Hermione's own.

Umbridge had reached a new low by placing a large poster in her classroom that said 'Falsehood leads to' on a picture of Dumbledore before changing by ways of magic to a picture of Harry and showing the word 'demise.'

"And on top of everything, we're learning absolutely nothing about defending ourselves while Voldemort gathering more power by the day!" Hermione growled as she fought back the urge to punch the nearest wall and any fear she had once had of the dark lord's name being snuffed out by her rage at the situation.

"Then, there's only one thing we can do." A voice said from behind Ron and Hermione as the two of them looked to see Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Ron spitefully asked.

"Believe it or not Weasley, I'm actually here to help." Draco said to the confusion on the ginger boy. "Potter's death has made one thing incredibly clear. When the Dark Lord was defeated the first time, his followers scattered. But the two of you, Dumbledore McGonagall. You still follow Potter. That's true loyalty. I'd rather follow someone like that than live under the heel of the Dark Lord." He said, Hermione being able to tell from his tone and eyes that he was being truthful and Ron being reluctant but willing to give Draco a chance if Hermione was.

"Okay. You said that we had one course. What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Putting it simply, we need training and someone skilled enough to provide it." Draco said before leaning against a wall and saying "It's time I got back in contact with my cousin."

(With Harry)

Within a medical supply warehouse in the dark skylines of Nar Shaada, a Rodian was being approached by a group of Grans who were holding Vibro Knives and blasters.

"We'll be taking those med supplies credits now." The leader of the Grans said as he approached the Rodian and put the blade a mere inch from his face.

"I'm sorry. But I am low on supplies this month and I don't have enough to give to a group as large as yours." The Rodian replied before the flat of the blade was placed to his cheek. "In fact, I only have to pay two. He and and his partner." The Rodian nervously said.

"He?" The Gran leader asked before a figure dropped down and sliced his head off with a viridian blade. The rest of the group stepped back for a moment as the firgure turned to them. It was Harry wearing a dark grey cloak over his armor and a mask over the lower half of his face.

The remaining seven Grans attempted to raise their blasters only for Harry to quickly pull his own blaster, a slightly worn Westar- 32 and quickly shoot each of them in the head.

"Was that all of them? Harry asked, spinning both his weapons before putting them back to their respective points on his belt.

"Yes. There are none left." The Rodian said before going to a nearby wall and grabbing two cases. One filled with Stems and one with a small amount of silver credits. "Are you sure you do not require more?" He asked.

"What you have given me is enough." Harry said before picking up the leader's weapons as well as some of the energy cores from the other blasters and handing them to the Rodian. "For your protection." He said before taking the cases and the rest of the weapons and left.

Some time later, Harry found himself in a dark ally in the lower parts of Nar Shadda that was somehow seedier than the normal parts of it and walked in to a dark shop run by a one eyed Toydarian.

"Welcome! Welcome! How may I..." The Toydarian began to ask when suddenly a small crash was heard as the two looked to see a box had been knocked over by a small floating droid. "Hey! Watch it!" He shouted, throwing a dull knife at the droid, cracking one its lenses. "Lousy D-6. Anyway, how may I help you?" He asked as Harry approached.

"Show me your wares and tell me how much I can get for these." Harry said as he placed the rest of the weapons he had taken from his previous fight.

"Hmm. Let me see." The Toydarian said as he he looked over the weapons. "Eighty credits." He said, Harry mentally noting that that probably translated to four hundred.

"And about your stock." Harry said as the Toydarian hit the D-6 to signal it to activate a switch that moved the back wall to see a large supply of weapons, several droid parts along with a droid of a strange design, and several types of combat gear including a long black coat. "What's with those?" He asked while pointing at the strange droid and the coat.

"Oh those are the jewels of my stock. The coat was cloned from a scale of that big beastie that tore through Coruscant a while back, only a little weaker due to the cloning process so the only part that can take a hit from those laser swords the Jedi have are the shoulders that were made some these rare bugs, Orbo somethings. The Droid was taken from the second battle of Geonosis. No idea what it does. But it's probably better than this piece of junk, I tell you that." The Toydarian said while pointing to the D-6.

"I'll take them. Along with your little friend there and all your weapons." Harry said, gaining a laugh from the Toydarian.

"I doubt you have the money to buy my entire stock." The Toydarian said.

"I didn't say 'buy'." Harry said as he brought his hand up and squeezed before the Toydarian's eye and trunk began to bleed before he fell to the ground, dead. Harry then walked over to the Droid which seemed to almost be cowering and removed its restraining bolt. "It's okay. He won't hurt you any more." He said as the droid almost seemed to be acting like a puppy and snuggled his leg. Harry then took off his cloak and and threw the coat on before he took off his mask pulled out a holo com to contact Corana.

"Harry. How have the jobs been going?" Corana asked.

"Good news. Medical supplies will be getting a more steady supply around Nar Shaada and I have the gear that Gererra asked us for." Harry replied.

"I thought you had planned to covertly acquire then from the dealer at night." Corana said with quotations on the word 'aquire'.

"Plan changed." Harry said as he showed her the dealer's body. "I didn't like how he was treating my new friend." He said as D-6 floated up over his shoulder and Corana rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Fine. Get the gear loaded up. I'll move the Stag to your level and meat you there." Corana said as she cut the transmission and Harry got to work loading up all the weapons and armor until he looked over to the strange droid.

"Hey, D-6. Do you think you can activate him?" Harry asked as D-6 flew over to the and used its hacking device to activate it, being sure initialize its imprint protocol.

As D-6 activated the Droid, its joints began to light up purple as its chest and eyes lighted up yellow.

"Greetings, Master." The droid said to Harry. "I am PROXY. Combat and infiltration unit.

"You're a spy droid." Harry reasoned.

"Oh yes, Master. My abilities make me exceptionally suited for espionage." PROXY said.

"Care to demonstrate those abilities?" Harry asked as a light went over PROXY's body and he transformed in to Harry himself.

"My camouflage protocol allows me to take the shape of many preprogrammed individuals as well as any one I view threw my optic scanners. In addition, I have been programmed with a multitude of combat styles and am proficient in the use of many close and long range weapons some of which I have equipped with me." PROXY said before pulling out a blank looking Lightsaber hilt that then changed to match Harry's own.

"That is impressive." Harry complimented.

"Thank you, Master." PROXY said before Harry instructed him to aid him and getting the supplies loaded up and the two of them had everything together by the time Corana arrived.

"Who's this?" Corana asked, looking over to PROXY.

"Another new friend." Harry said before turning to the spy droid himself. "PROXY, this is Corana. When I'm not around, she's in charge." He explained.

"Understood, Master. Hello, Mistress." PROXY said.

"Come on. We'd better get this loaded up. Come on, D-6." Harry said as D-6 rested between his shoulder blades and they got the boxes on to their ship, the now dubbed by Harry as the 'Burning Stag'. "That should be everything. I'll set corse for Onderon. Think you can start some work on out little buddy while I get us going?" He asked as he signaled D-6 to float down to the table.

"I'll take a look." Corana said as she sat down in front of the Droid while Harry and PROXY went to the Stag's cockpit.

"Hyperspace coordinates locked in, Master." PROXY said, finishing locking in the route to Onderon.

"Then, Let's get going." Harry said as the Stag took off and went in to hyperspace after clearing Nar Shaada's atmosphere. Harry then got up and went back in to the ship's galley.

(Back on Earth)

Hermione, Draco, and Ron has gathered a number of students from there year.

"So, you're probably wondering why you've all been called here." Hermione said.

"That's about right." Shamus said.

"Look. We are learning nothing about defending our selves. We need a proper teacher." Hermione said.

"And why's that?" Dean asked.

"Because you know who is back." Ron said, getting increasingly annoyed at how few people would admit what was happening.

"So Potter said." Shamus said, dismissively.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione argued.

"So Dumbledore said because Potter did." Shamus shot back, making Hermione have to resist the urge to show him her right cross.

"Look, Hermione. Even if you're right, if we go around admitting it, the Death Eaters will kill us just like Harry." Dean said.

"So you're just going to hide?" Draco asked in rage. "Look. The Dark Lord is going to try and torture and kill nearly everyone in this room either way. So, you have two choises. Cower on your knees and die or stand up and fight to have a chance to live free from fear from... Voldemort and those like him. I for one choose to stand." He said.

"So do I." Neville said as he stood up followed by Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Cho, and everyone else before eventually, it was down to Shamus.

"Fine... I'm in." Shamus said before standing up.

"Good. Then allow me to introduce you to the one who will be teaching us." Hermione said before from around a corner stepped Nymphadora Tonks.

A few minutes later, Hermione was putting the finishing touches on a sign up sheet for their group. "That was a good speech, Malfoy." Ron said, reluctant to give credit to their former enemy.

"He's right. You really inspired them, little cousin." Tonks said as she put her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I was just the first to say something, Weasley or Granger would have gotten the same results." Draco dismissed.

"Regardless of what we could have done, you did convince them to join. That showed a lot of leadership." Hermione said offering her hand in friendship and in a moment that none of them could have imagined occurring in the half a decade of knowing each other, Draco shook her hand.

(With Harry)

The Stag landed on Onderon with no trouble before covertly flying to a small area at the bottom of a canyon.

Harry and PROXY exited the stag, the latter using his camo protocol to look like a basic worker droid. Harry approached two young men as Proxy was unloading the supplies.

"Gererra. Senator Bonteri." Harry greeted as he shook both their hands. "The weapons, armor, and medical supplies we promised." He said as PROXY pushed the crates over to the two boy's troops.

"And the food, fuel, and credits we did." Senetor Bonteri said as one of his men pushed a few small crates towards him. "I still think this is a small amount for what you brought us." He said.

"The fighting you're doing is important and I can't take more from your people than what you can afford to spare." Harry said.

"For a merc, you're pretty warm blooded." Gererra said.

"It depends on who I'm working." Harry said with a smirk. "You know how to contact us if you need anything else." He said, bidding farewell to the two as he and PROXY returned to the Stag. "How goes the work." He asked as Corana sat up from working on D-6.

"We didn't have any of the good stuff left so I coated him in some ciridiumn, sealed as best I could and added in a miniaturized shield generator. It can't take its form anything heavier than a rifle though, so be careful." Corana said, focusing that last part on D-6 as the droid moved up and down to simulate a nod. "So what's next? Another job or one of your expeditions?" She asked.

"I'll meditate on it. Let's just get in to open space in the meantime." Harry said as he went in to the storage room he used for training and meditation.

Reaching out to ask the Force he saw a frozen moon, an injured blue skinned girl with purple hair at the bottom of a cliff, and a cube he recognized as a Holocron of Jedi make, though it was white rather than the blue that the Jedi's would usually glow. Harry then opened his eyes and stood up before joining Corana in the cockpit.

"So where to?" Corana asked.

"Ordo Putonia." Harry said before typing in the coordinates and making the Stag jump to hyperspace.

'Hm. That's a funny coincidence.' Corana thought as Harry got up and went back in to the galley. A short while later, Harry was finishing up putting a docking point for D-6 on the back of his coat before Corana called him back up. "I can't see a thing in this blizzard. You're gonna have to Force fly us through.' She said as Harry sat down and she relinquished control to him and Harry allowed the Force to take control of him as he flew through the blizzard of the ice moon.

"We're here." Harry said as he stood up after landing the Stag. "PROXY. Keep the engines warm. We shouldn't be long." He said as D-6 as he and Corana put their mask and helmet on respectively.

"Yes, Master." PROXY Said before the two walked off the ship.

"So, what are we looking for?" Corana asked.

"Her." Harry said as he pointed to a pile of snow before using the Force to move it to reveal the girl from his vision.

"A Pantoran." Corana said as she and Harry ran to the girl. "Looks like she suffered a bad fall, probably has something to do with this blaster wound to her abdomin, and the cold has put her in to a healing coma." She said.

"Let's get her on board and in to the tank." Harry said as he stood up and held out his hand as the cliff base shattered to reveal a cave that the Holocron from Harry's vision flew out of and in to his hand. He the put the Holocron in his coat pocket and helped Corana get the Pantoran girl on board the Stag and in to their healing tank.

"I've got the Kolto mixed for her biology. She should be awake in two days at most." Corana explained.

"Mistress, Would it not be more efficient to use Bacta?" PROXY asked.

"Kolto is effective and its lest common use makes it much easier for us to obtain." Corana explained to the spy droid.

"This logic is sound. I am sorry for questioning you." PROXY said.

"You don't don't need to apologize. Your insite is welcome." Harry said.

"Buzz beep boop?" D-6 asked.

"Yes, D-6. Yours is too." Harry said while patting the probe droid before turning to Corana. "Tell me when she wakes up. I've got some research to do." He said as he held up the Holocron and walked in to his room and focused his connection to the Force as the corners of the Holocron turned as the image of a middle aged woman wearing a black cloak over white robes appeared.

"My name is Reela Sungrinder. If you have found this Holocron then you seek true knowledge of the Force and through all the knowledge I have accumulated, you shall have it." The woman said as Harry began going over the knowledge of the Holocron.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time you'll learn how our favorite Pantoran senetor ended up in such a bad way. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
